Somethin’ Stupid
|artist = Frank and ( and ) |year = 1967 (Original) 2001 (Cover) |nogm = 4 |dg = / |mode = Duet |lc =Orange (Remake) |nowc = SomethinStupid |audio = |perf = Céline Baron (P1) Jérémy Paquet (P2) |image = JD3= |-|NOW= |-|-|pc = Raspberry Pink/Orange |gc = Orange/Yellow |difficulty = |effort = |pictos = 54 (JD3) 63 (Remake) |dura= 2:51 |kcal= 19}}"Somethin’ Stupid" by and ( and version is used) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer P1 P1 '''is a female mermaid with red hair (seastar on her head), yellow shell bikini top, and a pink tail with a yellow fin. P2 '''P2 '''is a male deep sea diver with an orange, yellow and pink suit. Somethinstupid coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Somethinstupid coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Somethinstupid coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Somethinstupid coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The dance takes place underwater with fish. The background is completely blue with spotlights. Even the marine animals and water plants are in shades of blue. Gold Moves The routine has 4 '''Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: P1, give your hand to P2, and P2, kiss P1's hand while kneeling. SomethinStupidAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves SomethingStupidGoldMoveInGame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Somethin' Stupid appears in the following Mashup: * Promiscuous Trivia *This song is a cover of another song with the same name from 1967, by Frank Sinatra and his daughter Nancy; then Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman covered it in 2001. ** This makes the song Robbie William’s debut in the series; his next song in the series would be Candy. ** Although not credited, this is also Nancy Sinatra’s first song in the series; it is followed by These Boots Are Made For Walking (which is also covered). * P1’s avatar makes its only appearance in Just Dance 4. However, P1’s avatar was going to return in Just Dance 2014, according to a beta version of the game. ** This is the first time where an avatar from Just Dance 4 did not return for Just Dance 2014. This was also the case with A-Punk (P2)’s avatar. * The background appears in Rock Lobster on Just Dance 4. * In some parts, the Pictograms for P1 and P2 swap colors. ** This is not the case in Promiscuous's Mashup. *P1 resembles Ariel from The Little Mermaid. *The routine reappears in a card in as an unlockable sticker. Gallery somethingbubbly.png|''Somethin’ Stupid'' Somethinstupid.jpg|''Somethin’ Stupid'' (Remake) SomethinStupidMenu.png|''Somethin' Stupid'' on the Just Dance 3 menu Somethinstupid cover@2x-1-.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Somethin' Stupid P1 JD4 Avatar.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 4 SS HD Avatar.png|P1's unused avatar on Just Dance 2014 Somethin' Stupid P2 JD4 Avatar.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 4 Somethin'StupidAvatar.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 60.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20060.png|Golden avatar 30060.png|Diamond avatar Soundless Quiz.jpg|''Somethin’ Stupid'' in the Soundless Quiz Sea.jpg|Gameplay Somethnstupid.png|Pictograms Videos Official Music Video Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman - Somethin' Stupid Gameplays Just Dance 3 - Somethin' Stupid Just Dance Now - Somethin' Stupid 5* Somethin' Stupid - Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Unlimited Somethin Stupid 5 stars + superstar Nintendo Switch Just Dance 2018 Somethin Stupid 5 stars + Megastar Nintendo switch Extractions EXTRACT! Nicole Kidman and Robbie Williams - Somethin Stupid Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation ja:恋のひとこと Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Céline Baron Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs